


35

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [35]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Shipping, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	35

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

Okay idea, Mabel has a youtube craft series. Like its her making cute sweaters and stuff. Dip shows up in a few, often begrudgingly as a model. Like him standing there in a knitted outfit with just the most awkward look on his face. Mabel just puts some googly eye glasses on him and keeps talking. Every video has people shipping them in the comments.

* * *

“Aaalright! Lights are perfect! Camera angle is perfect! Crafting setup is perfect! Weee’rrrreee good to go!” Mabel exclaimed, darting about her bedroom set as she double-checked things before shooting.

“Uh! Mabel?” Dipper said loudly, staring with a half-hearted expression at the computer in his lap as he sat on her bed.

“Hm? What’s up co-star?” she asked, cocking her head quizzically. “It’s time for the show!”

“Well… I mean, it’s something I meant to bring up before, but y-y’know, I, um…”

“You’re stuttering, Dip.”

“I mean, I’m looking at the comments on your last video and, like, you read them too, right?”

“Duh! Of course I read them! They’re my adoring fans!”

“Sure, sure… So, then, you’ve noticed how they…?” he trailed off.

“How they love me?”

“No, not that. Well, yeah, they do, so, um, congrats! But I meant they, uh, some of them have gotten pretty imaginative about these videos, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, here, this one, ‘Aaaaahhhh! Look how she looks at him! Just look!’ Or how about this one, ‘lmao you see how she touched him at 3:53! Looooooooollll!!!!!!” Dipper read from the screen. He looked up at Mabel, “They know we’re siblings, right? It’s in the descriptions. Isn’t this getting a little weird? There’s more of these every video…”

“Pshaw, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper,” Mabel chuckled, shaking her head with her wrists on her hips. “Someone who’s been on the internet as long as you doesn’t know about shipping?”

“Yeah, I know about it,” Dipper said, indignant that his credentials were questioned, “but it’s kind of different when it’s us!”

“Is it? Really? It’s not like they’re forcing us to get together. They’re just having fun.”

“Well, it’s, I mean, what if someone we know saw those comments?”

“Seriously, Dipper? I thought you were supposed to be the logical twin. I didn’t know “jenny7466” was such a respected investigative journalist we had to worry about her opinion. Or maybe it was “weed420totallynotamiddleschooler” who got everyone to suspect us?”

Dipper frowned, looking between her and the screen several times. “So it doesn’t bother you that people are shipping us?”

“Nah. They’re just having fun, it’s whatever. Does it bother you? Are they affecting how you think of co-starring?”

“N-no,” Dipper muttered, looking away. “Just thought it was weird how there were more comments every video. It’s like they see a trend…”

“Not everything’s a conspiracy bro-bro!”

“A conspiracy takes more than one person. There doesn’t need to be a conspiracy in this situation.”

Mabel raised an eyebrow, “What are you saying, Inspector Dip?”

Although he met her eyes at first, Dipper began to falter, red growing in his cheeks as his gaze drifted away. “Just, like, you’re not messing with me, right?”

“No idea what you mean, but I would never mess around with you, Dipper,” Mabel said. She waited a few seconds to distance her next sentence. “But it sure looks ridiculous that people would ship us, doesn’t it? We’re siblings after all! It’s in the descriptions.”

“Sure. Ridiculous. Right.” Dipper whispered, the crimson spreading across his skin.

“Dipper,” Mabel said seriously, stepping towards him and taking his face in her hands. “Are you okay? You look sick. Instead of filming today, why don’t we practice the script? I think my followers will understand if I explain it took a bit more time to give them a better show,” she murmured, a hand slipping from his cheek, down his neck and to his chest.

“Um, well, it’s your show, so whatever you want!”

“Oh, there’s a lot of things I want, Dipper,” Mabel giggled, “and I’m glad you noticed my fans want them too!”


End file.
